A a04
Info Absolution (Summary - List of stories) . The Murdered Albatross << previous act | Act 4 of 4 | next act >> . << previous chapter |''' Act | next chapter >> << previous scene | '''n/a | next scene >> Text .'' ''How beautiful it is, our guide who hangs aloft in the skies, As it flies, on and on, through the blue ocean above the sea. How gorgeous it is, and I am jealous of its magnificence, I, the Captain, and it, living beacon leading onwards towards safety. .'' ''I want it for my own, so I think that I shall take it, I shall break it, for what better way to idolize an idol? Let us kill him, and mount him upon the ship's prow as watcher, Then he shall guide us forever, protect us from the ocean's treachery. .'' ''Yes, with pins and needles, arrows and bolts, a net of steel, I leave the wheel: I stand alone on deck in blackest, deadest night, As still the Albatross flies above, and I smile, assured of my decision, My ship will be the envy of every sailor who's ever sailed the sea. .'' ''It's not hard to bring it down: it takes little more than a swing, An easy fling: it's like he wants to be caught, but oh, his eyes... Mournful, crying eyes he looks up at me with, as I approach, But I reassure: "We'll wander the ocean, wide and safe and free." .'' ''They say I murdered the Albatross: I say I made him eternal, He is paternal; he would want this, to watch over us forever, From where he is tied to the prow of the ship, to do his hero's work, Molded by my touch into the thing that looks and watches and sees. .'' ''The crew said we were cursed, but we reached port right and fine, It was a sign: it was a calling down telling me I had done right, My crew fled, but that was best, for I could wander forever now, With my Albatross, with my ship, and never fear the water's mutiny. .'' ''We sail together into the mist, through the endless expanse of the sea, Him and me: the Albatross, my hero, killed and stuffed and forever here, Forever to guide my way forwards, my savior and my chosen martyr: He gives me what I crave: nothing but my ship, and the sea, for all eternity. .'' ''I am the Captain, and he is the living beacon leading onwards towards safety: He shall guide me forever, protect my ship from the ocean's treachery, My ship is now the envy of every sailor who's ever sailed the sea, I reassure myself: "We'll wander the ocean, wide and safe and free." For he was molded by my touch into the thing that looks and watches and sees, He is my Albatross, and in my ship, we shall never fear the water's mutiny, He gives me what I crave: nothing but my ship, and the sea, for all eternity; He has given me what I craved: nothing but my ship, and the sea, for all of eternity. . Category:Transcript Category:Story